Born A Pokemon
by Alora
Summary: WE ARE NOT MEANT TO BE CAUGHT! Groudon roared angrily.


Ok, this is my first fanfic I'm posting on here, but I have written many others before this. Not all of them will be this long, but this is the story up till now, so ya… enjoy! XD

Alora stared out at the gloomy night through her cloak. The dense forest stretched out for miles. The full moon gleamed brightly among the stars above her head. The rain whisked down in the great winds that swept the land. Alora leapt over the trees, landing on one, then quickly bending and pushing off. Soon she reached a small cave. She curled up in the tiny shelter, still glaring at the stormy night. Thunder boomed and lightning flashed. Alora shivered, and fell asleep. 

The storm greeted Alora as she rose a few hours later. She ran through the trees, and stopped just in time to keep from falling down a cliff. She sent out her larger than usual mightena, and jumping on it's back, the two leapt over the small lake at the bottom. Grim determination was set on Alora's and Mightena's faces as they charged through the dark forest. Alora whispered something that only Mightena's sharp ears could catch, and it seemed to gain an extra burst of speed. The tension felt could be cut with a knife as the twosome leapt through the borders of the forest with all their might. Mightena fell on it's side, and skidded to a halt. Alora colapsed, to weary to even call her mightena back. She blacked out out of fatigue. 

Alora's eyes flickered open. She saw her mightena laying on the ground near her.  
"Mightena return"  
Alora glared back at the forest of Shadows. Lightning clashed over it's sinister treetops. The trees seemed to be reaching out for her. A shadow came over Alora.  
You passed the test. The tone was flat and expressionless, but Alora could tell that it was full of pride and hope.  
Yes my friend. And soon you will be returned to me.  
The shadow disappeared.

Alora got up slowly and started walking towards the nearest town. As she walked, The Forest of Shadows seemed to disappear behind her. It always had. That's why no one ever visited the barren fields near Fortree. If a trainer happened to stop there, say on a picnic, the forest would trick them and trap them. It would shift every time they fell asleep to make them further from the borders.

Alora reached Fortree City and immeadeatly headed to the pokemon center.  
"Welcome to our Pokemon Center! Woul.."  
"Yes I would like my pokemon healed, thank you." Alora said annoyedly. The Nurse looked a little put out as she took Alora's pokeballs. Alora sat down on a couch in the weaiting room and fell asleep, very tired still from her ordeal. 

Nurse Joy came over in a few hours and shook her awake, saying that her pokemon were healed. She also asked worridly if Alora would like a room to stay the night. Alora politely declined, saying that she had friends in the next town.

When Alora got out of the pokemon center, she glanced back at the forest. It was gone, but Suicune stood there roaring back at her. Suddenly, the memory struck her, forcing her to relive every detail of it...

_Alora faced the legendary, ready to battle. It unleashed a ferocious attack on her, but her Quilava dodged it. Quilava bit it, still dodging the attacks. After hours, the pokemon collapsed.  
Well, go ahead. You won. Catch me.  
"No. Alora replied. I can't catch you. Not like this. Alora knew she would regret that statement. You were already weak from another battle anyways.  
Please! gasped the pokemon. Alora threw her pokeball.  
Alora cried out and held on to her head, shaking it vigorously. She didn't want to remember.  
Alora and the pokemon had traveled together for years. They had caught her Mightena and beat all the pokemon leagues together. Then, one day, they were found out. In a swirl of wind, they had come. The legendaries. Her legendary faced them fiercly._

WE ARE NOT MEANT TO BE CAUGHT! Groudon roared angrily.  
COME WITH US!shouted another one.  
NO! her pokemon replied. The human is my FRIEND! she protected me and healed my wounds! I TRUST her! And do you even care? NO!

Another legendary came forth.  
GIVE ME THE POKEBALL, GIRL!  
NO! Alora had shouted.  
NOW! The pokemon grabbed Alora and squeezed her tightly. Alora made small strangled noises before falling limp. Her pokemon grabbed her from the other and healed her. It glared at the other legendaries.  
There is nothing I can do to stop them for long. it said sadly to her. In a louder voice, it called out to the other legendaries.  
EACH ONE OF YOU WILL TEST HER! IF SHE WINS THEM ALL, I WILL BE RETURNED TO HER! IF SHE LOSES ONE, OUR MEMORIES OF BEING TOGETHER WILL BE WHIPED!  
The other legendaries whispered to each other for a while.  
Fine. Entei said. MY TEST FIRST! Entei shot ball after ball of fire at Alora, which she skillfully dodged.  
The legendaries departed. Raikou and Suicune turned around and growled the name 'fortree' under thier breaths. It had took Alora months to get there. 

Alora colapsed weakly on the street, shivering.

Alora lay there on the street. It had started to snow, and she was only weariing her t-shirt, jeans and cloak. A trainer walked out of the pokemon center, still talking to the nurse. He saw Alora and ran over. She had fainted. He picked her up and brought her to his cabin there. 

Alora's eyes flickered open. Brawley's face could be seen behind the candle.   
"Are you alright" he asked.  
"I'm fine." she replied. "I have to go though, Brawley. I have 19 more tests to take. Remember the pokemon I won against you with? It's been taken by the legendaries. I have only beaten suicune. I have to get it back..."  
Brawley nodded. They had met before back in Dewford. He touched her arm.  
"Be careful Alora." he whispered. She nodded and walked out into the blizzard.

Cold bit at Alora's face and arms like fire. I should have stayed... she thought to herself. Alora curled up misribly in a small cave. She called her Mightena out, and they huddled close together for warmth. 

The next day, the rain had stopped. The bitter cold remained. Alora went back into town to buy a sweater and some warmer fleece pants.

Alora headed to the town that had been planted in her mind by suicune in the forest. She reached an Inn not far from Lilycove City. She fell asleep as soon as she hit the soft blue quilt on her bed. Alora rose at 6 o'clock and ran out the door. She released her Mightena and they raced to Lilycove. Alora bade Mightena to stop at the entrance to town. There was an announcement that read:

_BIG RACE TOMORROW! BE THERE OR BE SQUARE! RIDE YOUR POKEMON TO VICTORY!_. The poster showed a picture of a man on a raikou. Alora's eyes narrowed. She rode to the pokemon center, and after healing her pokemon, registered for the race. It was to begin at 12:00 sharp next afternoon. Alora slept restlessly, dreaming of her adventures with her pokemon...

_They had traveled miles and miles together in the 3 years they had known each other. They had become the best of friends. They had won it all. They were heroes. Pokemon Masters of every region. then they came..._

Alora shook her head violently, shouting out in the night. She woke up with her face covered in sweat. Alora sighed, realizing where she was. She got up and headed out to the race, having overslpet tp 8 o'clock. 

Alora walked over to the track and released her Mightena to train. Alora grinned as she looked around at the compitition. There was a boney little kid with glasses on a growlithe, a trainer on a Ponyta, a man on a doduo, and many more. The only one that really caught Alora's attention was the man and the raikou. The two glared back at her. Alora thought that it was wierd for raikou to race with a human...

Alora was on her Mightena, ready for the race to begin.

"ON YOUR MARKS"  
"GET SET"  
'**GO!**"

Alora dashed off the second she heard the word. She was ahead of all the other trainers, but raikou still remained. Alora whispered to Mightena for it to get another burst of speed. It ran up to raikou and bit It's tail. They hung on for a few minutes, withstanding the shocks, much to the annoyance of raikou. Then Alora swung up onto the raikou's back. Suddenly, the raikou stopped. Alora was confused. Then it promptly turned into a ditto. Alora grabbed Mightena and told it to run. She kept hold of the ditto.  
They passed the little kid...  
The trainer on the ponyta...  
The man on the doduo... all the others were way behind.  
Alora glimpsed raikou up ahead. The man on it's back was gone.  
It was the ditto! Alora thought with shock. Alora'a eyes narrowed as she whispered to Mightena. They sped up enough to be level with raikou, who had slowed down considerably. They fell behind a little in a while, but Mightena jumped on raikou's back, digging in with it's claws. raikou howled in pain. The finish line was appraoching.  
raikou smiled to himself. He would still win. They were on him and he was ahead of them.   
Mightena and Alora braced themselves as they threw the ditto far behind and lept of raikou's back to cross the finish line in the air at the 'same' time as raikou.

"A PHOTO FINISH" yelled the announcer. "I'VE JUST BEEN HANDED THE PHOTO...THE WINNER IS., ALORA AND HER MIGHTENA!

raikou growled menacingly as Alora hugged her Mightena tightly.  
Alora walked over to raikou.  
I passed the test. she said flatly. Where must I go next?

Icy path growled raikou.

Alora nodded and stood to the side as raikou raced off, the ditto forgotten. A trainer came onto the track looking for one and found it knocked out near a pole.

Alora walked slowly back the way she had came and back to Fortree. She knew it would take her many days to reach Johto. Alora kept walking into the starless night, with no ligt to guide her but the faint glow of Fortree City ahead.

Alora reached the city at around 3am. Her arms hung limply at her sides and her throat cried out for water(her water bottle ran out...). Alora climbed up the ladder, and walked over to the other side of Fortree. She climbed down again and stumbled towards the pokemon center.

Inside, Alora regained her composture, but the Nurse could still see that she was worn out.  
"Are you alright" she asked. "You look like you've been traveling for days"  
"Can I stay the night" Alora asked, ignoring the other questions that she didn't want to answer. Nurse Joy nodded simpathetically. She showed Alora to a small room in the back that was "away from all the noise. It might be small, but you'll get a goodnight's sleep here." Alora wearily thanked her, and walked into the room. It was very small, just room for one bed instead of the usual 2 bunkbeds. Allra stared up at the pale blue ceiling. She walked over to the blue bed and promtly fell asleep as soon as she hit the pillow.

Alora awoke, ready to begin her journey to Icy Path once again. She got up and stretched. Alora gathered up her things and repacked them into the large backpack she had bought. Alora swung the backpack on her back and sleepily walked down the hall.  
"Here's your money." She said to the nurse as she handed over a few notes. The nurse nodded.  
"Could I have something to eat" Alora asked. She held out more money.  
Nurse Joy took the money, saying "Of course"  
The nurse brought over 2 plates of french toast and orange juice and set it on a table. Alora grinned and released her mightena and quilava, who happily gobbled up the food. Alora called them back and started on her own breakfast. She finished around 10 minutes later, and thanked the nurse one more time for all her hospitality before heading out the door.  
Alora walked out of town waving to Brawley through the window of his cabin, although she knew he hadn't seen. Alora released her Mightena and the two sped away through the fields that had held the forest. Even if she went closer, she knew it would no longer be there. suicune had left to join the others. latios was probably following her right now, using sight sharing to spy for the others. And her Pokemon was probably locked up in a cage, a danger to it's own kind until it forgot about her.   
Alora sighed. She looked back to Fortree off in the distance, wishing she had had a chance to wave goodbye to Brawly.  
Alora looked to the rising sun and Mightena gained an extra burst of speed. They sped into and past Mauville, picking up speed. Alora had other pokemon that were more able to support her weight, but because she rode it all the time, her mightena had grown larger than usual, and big and strong. It was now as fast as raikou, though it may not have been for the race. It grew faster by the day. Mightena skidded to a halt at the bike path of Mauville. Alora made it return and took out her foldable bike. She unfolded it and rode slowly across the long bike path.  
"Hey you" a trainer called out to her. "Want to battle"  
He thinks he's so tough...huh.   
"Are you sure you want to do that" Alora called back.   
"You bet do! Let's go! Single battle"  
Alora sighed inwardly. "Go Mightena"  
The trainer grinned. "HA! GOT YA! Go...MAKUHITA! HAHAHAHA! DARK IS WEAK AGAINST FIGHTING"  
Alora rolled her eyes. "Mightena, use quick attack" Mightena ran over to Makuhita in less than half a second, striking it with such force that it knocked it off the bridge. Mightena skidded to a halt. It ran down and grabbed the pokemon before it hit the water. Mightena swam back to the edge and flung the knocked out pokemon at the trainer. Mightena leapt back up and shook its self.  
"Bu-bu-bu-but i had the advantage"   
Alora gave him a wry smile. "How many badges do you have"  
"Three" he answered challengingly.  
"I have twentyfour." Alora said slowly. "I've beaten all the leagues and captured a legendary pokemon." Alora smiled at his gaping mouth. "And I've got to get going. Mightena, return"Alora cycled off, picking up speed. Alora kept in shape, and was faster than most pokemon as well. But she never would have bested raikou or her Mightena. It's speed was off the charts, not to be attempted to be measured.

Alora skidded to a halt at the end of the bike path.

Alora folded her bike back up and released Mightena. She jumped on it's back and sped off into the morning sun, hardly glancing back at the trainer yelling at her.   
Slateport city loomed ahead of them. Mightena looked up at Alora and their eyes met. Mightena slowed down some as it ran through the city, then dove into the water. Alora released her Flygon and told it to keep her pack dry. Flygon obliged as it struggled to keep up with Mightena, who was speeding through the ocean with not much of the speed that they had had on land lost. Sensing Alora's tiredness through the way she moved and held on, Mightena slowed down to walking pace for Alora to enjoy the beautiful scenery. She smiled. Flygon was obviously glad to be slowing down as well. 

It was nightfall by the time they reached Dewford Island. Alora called back her pokemon, hitching the pack on her back. She walked over to the pokemon center and through the glass sliding double doors.   
"Welcome to our pokemon center" said the nurse. "Would you like your pokemon healed" Alora tried to be polite this time.  
"Yes please." Alora handed over her pokeballs. "I would also like a room for the night and to know if Brawley is back from fortree city yet. I saw him there earlier this week."  
"Yes you may have a room for the night, and brawley is not back yet."  
"darn." Alora muttered.  
"What's your name" asked the nurse.  
"Alora." alora said, puzzled at what her name had to do with anything.  
The nurse smiled. "In answer to your earlier question, Brawley has returned." the nurse led her to a small house at the end of the lane.  
Alora cautiously looked inside. Brawley was sitting inside, but he wasn't moving. Alora frowned. She backed up. This was not the house she had seen brawley in last time she had visited the island. Alora threw a stone at Brawley. It fell back, revealing it to be a piece of cardboard, and a trap. Alora swung wildley around, tearing away as hands tried to grab the air where she had been minutes ago. 

Alora ran all the way to Brawley's house at the other end of the lane. She shut the door and sighed, sinking down to the ground with her back to it.  
"Welcome" said Brawley behind her.  
Alora spun around so fast she almost colapsed with suprise. "Brawley" she expclaimed. "How did you get here so fast"  
He chuckled. "I took a boat the same day I saw you in Fortree."  
"Oh." said Alora, trying to hide her embaressment of waving to an empty window or to an unknown person.  
"What made you decide to come here so quickly" Brawley asked, now totally serious.  
"I asked them at the pokemon center if i could have a room for the night and if you were back. They said you were still away... until I gave them my name. They showed me to a house at the other end of the lane. A cardboard copy of you was sitting there. It was a trap. I didn't know that you were actually here. I just ran here because the people who tried to trap me were chasing me..."  
Brawley nodded. "It might be best if you stayed here for the night."  
Alora nodded gratefully.  
Brawley showed her to a small room in the back. She thanked him, then fell on the bed. She curled up under the covers and fell asleep.  
Brawley looked at her lying there peacefully, then went back to his larger room and lay downon the bed, staring up at the ceiling. 

Alora awoke to the sound of Brawley frying eggs. She quickly checked her watch. It was 7:30. She had overslept again. Alora walked in to the main room to see Brawley at the counter with the electric frying pan on top.

"Good Morning" he said, turning around and spotting her. "Would you like a spot of breakfast before you go"  
Alora smiled, glad that Brawley was so understanding of her predicament. "Thank you for everything." she said quietly. Brawley nodded, turning back to the eggs he was frying. He put 4 pieces of toast in his toaster. He flipped the eggs over and got out some plates. Brawley took the toast out and put the eggs on the plates. He set one down in front of Alora on the table. He set one in front of himself, and began to eat.  
Alora crunched her toast slowly, her eyes still on Brawley. She quickly finished her eggs. "I have to get going..." she said.  
Brawley nodded sympathetically. He knew she didn't want to be on the road all the time anymore than he did. "Take care."

Alora nodded. She walked out the door. A second later, Brawley got up to say goodbye, but when he looked out the door, all he saw was Alora speeding away on her Mightena through the ocean, her Flygon not to far behind.

Alora picked up speed. She didn't want to be delayed at the border of Hoenn and Kanto. As her Mightena zoomed past the gateway, she threw a card back to the guard so he wouldn't attempt to follow her.  
Flygon zoomed higher, right behind Mightena now, in fultile efforts to avoid the waves that it was making. Alora put her hand on Mightena's shoulder. It slowed down some, stopping the consistent waves. Alora told Mightena to stop right as they were passing through seafoam islands. She thought she had heard articuno, but the noise passedm and in a minute, she was sure that she hadn't heard a thing. Alora shook her head, feeling a bit dazed.  
Mightena went full speed ahead to the Kanto/Johto border. The sun was low in the west, it was getting late. Alora slowed down to show her trainer card to thre man at the border. He stared at it for a few seconds then gave a thumbs up as she sped through. Alora slowed down some as she saw land ahead.

New Bark Town... Alora thought as Mightena slowed down as not to alarm people who lived there. Alora got off Mightena and called it back as she passed through the small Johto town. She wasn't worried about healing her pokemon, because the noon sun was still in the sky. She could reach Blackthorn by dusk. And that was if she didn;t use her Mightena, though she wanted to give it a rest.

Alora climbed over the steep short ridges that jyxed the path so only experienced trainers could get up. Some younger trainers who had just started watched with awe as she got up one with not much trouble. She gave them a smile and walked down the path. Alora scaled another ridge. She stopped for a minute to bath in the last rays of sunlight before continueing.

Alora climbed over the last few ridges just as the sun disappeared. She walked over to the Blackthorn Pokemon Center.  
"Hello! Welcome to our Pokemon Center! Would you like your pokemon healed"  
"Yes please." Alora replied. "Could I also stay the night"  
"Certainly" said the nurse. Alora payed the Nurse, who showed her to a room in the back. She gratefully lay down on one of the bunkbeds and fell asleep almost instantainiously.

Alora's eye's snapped open. She leapt off the bed, landing on one foot as she ran out the door. She grabbed her pack on the bench outside and went to collect her Mightena. Alora thanked the nurse, and took a granola bar for breakfast.

Alora quickly munched it down as she neared the yellow garbage can outside the center. Alora threw the sticky wrapper in and released Mightena. She leapt on it's back and they sped off to Icy Path.

Mightena skidded to a halt at the edge of the ice. It's eyes clouded. Alora nodded at it. Regice awaited. It would try to trap them. Alora fingered quilava's pokeball. Mightena walked inside, still carrying Alora on it's back. It didn't trust Icy Path anymore either.  
Suddenly, a blast of ice shot out from the shadows. Mightena leapt up as soon as he heard it, but that proved to be his bane. It hit him as he touched the ground, he was to fast. Mightena lay shivering on the ground. Alora glared menacingly at the shadows where she knew Regice awaited.  
"Go, Quilava" she shouted. Regice moved out of the shadow. His bulk amazed Alora, he had not been this big at their first meeting.  
"Quilava use Flamethrower" The Flamethrower hit Regice, but it hardly seemed to do any damage, just like it slid off him... "Quilava return"  
"Go, Vapoureon" a large vapoureon emerged from Alora's pokeball. "Use Iron Tail attack" Vaporeon's tail turned silver, and it bashed the regice with it. Alora was quite unsurprised when a layer of the pokemon broke. "Vaporeon, keep using ron tail and dodging it's attacks"  
Vaporeon jumped over an Aura Beam that the pokemon shot at her, and used an iron tail on it's head. Another layer of the Regice broke off. Vaporeon kept using iron tail until regice was down to it's usual size.  
"Vaporeon, Return" Shouted Alora. "Go, Quilava! Use your Flamethrower"  
Quilava came out of it's pokeball and attavked with a powerful flamethrower attack. Regice lay smoking on the ground.  
"Where must I go" Alora comanded it.  
Regice mumbled something then fainted. Alora stood up. She made her pokemon return and walked out of the cave. That was all the information she needed.

Alora released Mightena and used a revive and a hyper potion on it. She patted it's back reasuringly.  
"Will you be ok to carry me" she whispered.  
Mightena slowly nodded. It growled fiercly to show her it was ok. Alora leapt n it's back and they sped off to Goldenrod. Mightena's claws clicked on the paved streets of the city. People stared as they passed by. Alora halted at the train and turned left. Mightena leapt onto the building and came down in the area of fenced off grass. Mightena started to dig, revealing an underground chamber.  
"Mightena, return" called Alora. She walked slowly into the chamber.

Alora slowly walked into the chamber. She felt the walls. A great Power had made them. Alora closed her eyes and kept walking. Suddenly, Regirock burst out of the ground from under Alora, but Alora was no longer there. She was crouched on a rock that the legendary had displaced when he came up from underneath, her hand on her vaporeon. VAPOREON, HYDRO PUMP! she shouted in Pokemon Speech. Vaporeon shot a huge jet of water of which Regirock dodged. Attack as you will. Alora grinned at her vaporeon. Alora leapt up on Regice, trying to cover it's many eyes. She flung herself backwards just as Vaporeon used Iron Tail. A rock fell off Regirock.  
Alora frowned.  
Vaporeon circled the legendary pokemon, waiting for it to lunge. Regirock took the bait, using a Take down attack on Vaporeon. Or so it though. As soon as it had leaned over, Vaporeon had leapt on it's back. The water pokemon pushed off, and used a Hydro Pump from above. The name rang in the cave. Alora nodded.  
Vaporeon, Return! Go, Mightena! Alora let out her Mightena, and they started the journey to Olivine City, and the next challenge.

Beads of sweat formed on Alora's face. They had been doing this non-stop for most of the week with a few rests. Her thoughs turned to brawley... suddenly, Alora was firmly jolted back to reality as Mighteyna leapt over a large ring of rocks and started to swim up to Olivine. Alora watchd the water pokemon as they seemed to zoom by. She sighed. Mighteyna averted it's gaze to her for a minute, but soon looked back at the task ahead of it. They reached Olivine in no time. It took Alora a minute to figure out where Registeel was, they headed to the gym.   
"Hi Alora" the gym leader ran up to her.  
"Hello" Alora said. She took a quick look around the gym. She was right.   
"What's wrong" asked the gym leader. Alora's eyes glowed as she gave her a piercing glance. The gym leader turned into a Ditto. Alora frowned. She ran outside the gym in a flash, and let out her Mighteyna, who started digging a hole in the ground. Soon they had reached Registeel's chamber...

Alora cautiosly approached the doorway in the center of the chamber. She knew registeel lay beyond. She quietly snuck in, and caught a glimpse of the large pokemon before she was pulled back firmly by mighteyna. Mighteyna charged in at the command of Alora and started attacking registeel. The pokemon was barely hurt by Alora's pokemon's onslaught of attacks, but it froze as Alora wlked into the chamber. It soon came to it's senses and flung Mighteyna aside. It slowly advanced towards Alora, who slowly backed off. Mighteyna growled feeby from a corner of the room. Her other pokemon lay in pokeballs on the strap on it's back. She had tooken her belt off when they had come down here... Alora was jolted back to the present by a violent punch to her face by the registeel. She jumped up and swung around quickly, kicking it with her outstretched foot. The only thing her kick did was hurt her own foot. Alora winced as she was thrown against the wall. The registeel turned back towards mighteyna, who, for the first time in it's life, was whimpering softly. Hate built up inside Alora, and she leapt at the legendary pokemon, her eyes giving off an extrordinary white light. The light seemed to act like a beam, knocking over the pokemo and K.O.ing it. Mighteyna leapt out of the way just in time.

Mighteyna nodded slightly to Alora, thanking her. Alora smiled a bit, stunned by what she had just experienced. She felt the world start to spin as she passed out. 

Alora groaned as she felt someone apply pressure to her slashes and cuts. She gazed up into Brawley's face.  
He smiled. "Hello."  
"What are you doing here" Alora asked feebly. She felt herself shaking under his touch.  
"Just stopping by. You can't go anywhere without getting into trouble." his grin widened, and then shrunk as his fingers passed over a huge gash on her stomach. She flinched, and trembled.  
Brawley took a bandage and wrapped it around her stomach firmly. Alora stiffled a cry as he tightened the bandage.  
"Sorry." he said with a concerned look as he caught the look on her face.  
"Thank you for your help." Alora replied faintly. Brawley nodded, slightly smiling. Alora saw Brawley's face turn to black and blue circles as she passed out again.

Alora awoke a few hours later to find Brawley laying in a sleeping bag by a campfire. She stood, and got dressed, pulling her shirt back over her bandages. She gently shook Brawley awake.   
"Thank you very much for your help, but I have to leave. " she said gently, her voice barely more than a whisper. Brawley nodded slowley.  
"I'm coming with you. " his voice was not much louder than hers.  
"No." Alora replied in her normal voice which carried no emotion. "I have to do this by myself. I need to save him from his fate."  
Brawley got up and packed up his sleeping bag as Alora rode off on Mighteyna. Brawley watched the sun shimmer on the tears that were left on the ground where she had stood as she rode off into the sunrise. He sighed and hitched his backpack up on his back, releasing his rapidash, and followed as fast as he could.

Alora felt a presence withing her mind. She seized it, trying to hold on to her friend. The prescence flared, a shadow of it appearing in front of her.

_Where must I go? _she asked, already guessing the answer.

_I am forbidden to tell you. The answer is already within yourself. _Alora sighed, knowing that was coming. Mighteyna stopped, barking happily. _The only thing I can tell you is that it is not a battle. The quest has already begun._ The shadow faded. Alora sighed. Mighteyna leapt up into the air, and started running again.

'Wait.' Alora said, stopping to think. 'The answer is within yourself... Mighteyna! Turn around! ' she told her Pokemon isn't that good.. She whispered something in her Pokemon isn't that good.'s ear, and Mighteyna turned around, quickly passing the rapidash without Alora noticing, so intent was she on the journey. Mightyena leapt into the water, swiming quickly towards land. It leapt over the rocks bordering the harbor and continued to Goldenrod. Alora looked back, sensing that there was something behind her. All that she could see was the outline of the shore, already far away. She turned back to the task at hand, and saw that they were already on land. Mighteyna was tearing through the streets after a shape in the far distance, barely visible. Alora's eyes locked onto her target. Her eyes started to glow. The white light quickly spread to her body, and then Mighteyna's, lifting them both into the air. At the shores of Goldenrod City, Brawly saw a glowing figure ascend into the sky, dashing off after another distant form. He sat down, folding up his surfboard and putting it in his backpack, staring up into the sky. Alora stared down at the ground, terror in her eyes. It was quickly surpressed, but it's echo remained, visible to all who knew how to look. Her eyes glowed white again, all wisp of feeling that remained in them unreadable. Mightyena, though as surprised as her, ran faster than ever, determined to catch up to articuno. articuno cried out, and sped up, Mighteyna had almost caught it. Mightyena growled, and grabbed onto articuno's tail, holding fast, even when articuno flew down sharply to shake it off.

'I've won' she told articuno in Pokemon isn't that good. speech. 'where must I go?'

'Groudon wishes to challenge you. Meet him in Pallet Town.' articuno shot an ice beam at Mightyena, and flew off. Alora's white glow suddenly faded. She struggled to maintain it, but her eyes changed back to normal. There was no masking the fear in her eyes as she plummeted towards the Earth. And this time there was no one to save her. 

Alora panicked, her strange new powers were all but spent. Mightyena howled, terrified aswell. Alora prayed to whatever gods were protecting them that they landed safe.  
_I wish I hadn't told Brawley to go home... _she thought as her life flashed before her eyes.  
Suddenly, she wasn't falling anymore. Her and Mightyena were caught in a net of some sort. She looked up, and was surprised to see a balloon above her, being piloted by Brawley.

'We've got to stop meeting like this!' she called up. he grinned.

'You're lucky I followed you, otherwise you wouldn't be here.' he called back. Tears welled up in her eyes, an emotion unknown to her filling her entire being, like the feeling itself was keeping her from falling. She lay back in the net, knowing that no harm would come to her. She was safe for now.  
Brawley checked the controls, making sure that everything was in order before beggining to haul up the net. He looked down at her and her Pokemon, nestled into each other. Laughter danced in his eyes. Well she was certain to let him come now, he thought. After all, this seemed to be happening a lot lately. He gave the net one last tug so both girl and Pokemon lay sprawled out in the basket of the hot air balloon. Alora sat up, rubbing her head and returned Mightyena to it's poke-ball. Brawley sat down beside her, looking at her.  
Alora's face was turned away from him, indecision clouding her features.  
'Alora' he whispered, tilting her chin up to face his. Her face was streaked with tears.   
'Brawley...I'm sorry... 'She was about to continue when he genly pulled her into an embrace. Tears streamed down her face as she clung to him like a lifeline, terrified by her brush with death. Alora drew back, her eyelids heavy with exahstion. Brawley ventured closer. Alora followed. They kissed, their feelings for each other finally revealed. They broke apart, a small smile on Alora's face, her eyes still red from the tears.  
'I'm coming with you.' said Brawley, as surprised as she was by what had just happened.  
Alora nodded. 'I'm sure he would be grateful for your help as well.' said Alora quietly. Brawley nodded, looking up at the sky momentarily.  
'We're starting to drift.' he reminded her. 'I should start steering again. Alora nodded, but stayed where she was as he stood up. She was still sorting out what had just happened.

Brawley looked over at Alora, who was still sitting as still as stone. He let her be, knowing fully what this meant to her. She had always kept her feelings controlled, hiding her true soul behind barriers, and portraying only a shadow of herself to the world with feelings that were only echos of how she truely felt. Now that she had revealed her true feelings for him, the barrier was useless. Her bitterness had dissolved, leaving only the scared girl underneath all that shielding. The girl he had fallen in love with. Alora got up, and looked over the edge opposite him. He could tell that she was deep in thought.  
Alora walked over to him, wearing the same reckless grin as before. He grinned too, and hugged her. He was shocked to see that she was trembling.

Alora didn't know how to cope without her shielding, and she had feebly tried to reforge them, although they wouldn't last long. Brawley hugged her tighter, reassureing her, knowing that behind her happy appearance, she was terrified.  
'We're here.' he whispered, drawing apart. Alora nodded, suddenly turning around, and jumping out of the balloon.

'ALORA!' screamed Brawley, his hand reaching out to catch her, but his attempt was futile. Alora began to glow, a white aura enclosing her being once more. She stopped falling, instead rising up to the balloon. Brawley drew back in shock. Alora extended her hand, and Brawley took it, soon enclosed by the aura himself. Alora let go, but the aura stayed as they flew down to the mass of land that was Kanto.

She touched down, the white aura fading.

'Alora,' said Brawley, his voice shaking slightly. 'What was that?'

'I don't know,' said Alora, 'but it sure beats walking!' she finished with a grin, walking over to Professor Oak's lab.

'Hello Alora!' said Professor Oak as they came inti view of his lab. 'It's been along time since I've seen you around here! And Brawley! My, my, this day is just full of surprises. What can I do for you two?'

'Nothing much,' said Alora in a cheerful voice. 'Just saying hi while I'm in town!'

'Alora, I wanted to talk to you,' said professor oak in a strange tone of voice.  
'Alright.' said Alora, shrugging, and walking over, Brawley following close behind.

Once inside Professor Oak's Lab, the professor turned around to face her.   
'Alora, there has been an imbalance in the forces of nature. Do you know anything about this? All of the legendary Pokemon are in areas where they shouldn't appear, and there have been reports of strange weather conditions.'

'They took him.' Alora said quietly.  
'what?' professor oak replied, keenly interested.  
'They took my Pokemon.' Alora repeated, a little louder. 'I can only win his freedom if I defeat the challenge each one sets for me. I have beaten a few of them, but I still have many more to go. I am to challenge groudon today in pallet town.'  
Professor Oak wore a startled expression on his face. Alora remembered when she had first been to pallet town and professor oak had given her her first Pokemon.


End file.
